Generally, in packet-type communication, a receiving-side device does not grasp when a transmitting-side device will transmit a packet, namely when a packet will arrive at the receiving-side device. Hence the receiving-side device needs to stand by for a packet to come, and detect a packet out of signals received during the standby. Further, in order to appropriately perform a variety of processing on the received packet, it is necessary to perform a variety of processing in synchronization with a configuration of the packet. Such synchronization is performed with respect to each received packet, namely every time a packet is detected.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a symbol timing detection circuit for an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) demodulator.